A Day With Friends
by VodkaMelon
Summary: 12 WINTER. Hari yang penting bagi anak-anak muda di Mineral Town. Ada apa, ya?


**Yay~ Fanfic Harvest Moon ke dua dan Fanfic oneshot pertama! \(^^)/**

**Disclaimer:** _NATSUME_

**Author:** _Amy from Amicizia Vi Miracoli_

**Warning:** _Miss Typo, OOC?, Gaje, dll.._

**PEMBERITAHUAN:** _Anggap saja Mother's Hill itu bukit yang luas banget kayak pegunungan.

* * *

_

**A DAY**** WITH FRIENDS

* * *

**

**.X.**

**.X.**

**.X**.

**DONG DONG DONG DONG!**

"Bangun! Bangun! BANGUN!" teriak Jack sambil memukul-mukulkan sendok ke panci di dekat telinga Claire, adik kandung Jack.

Ingin sekali Claire mencekik leher kakaknya saat itu juga.

"BERISIK! Tidak bisakah kau membangunkanku dengan cara biasa?" ujar Claire yang baru saja membuka kedua matanya. Tapi tetap tidak beranjak dari selimut.

Jack berhenti memukul panci. Dia mendengus. "Huh! Kau itu kalau tidur seperti orang mati! Sangat susah dibangunkan! Yang ada kau malah membunuhku!" ucap Jack tanpa sempat mengambil nafas. Dia ingat sekali bagaimana saat Ia membangunkan Claire dengan cara 'biasa'. Claire yang mengigau langsung meninju muka kakaknya itu. Tentunya kau bisa membayangkan kekuatan tinju seorang petani yang biasa memecahkan batu. Kuat sekali.

Claire mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya sebentar. Kemudian dia beranjak dari tempat tidur, lalu merapikannya. Kemudian Ia bermaksud pergi ke kamar mandi, tapi tanpa sengaja Ia melihat tanggal.

12 WINTER.

Claire melotot.

Ia langsung lari ke kamar mandi. Dan dalam 5 menit selesai mandi dan berpakaian.

Jack yang baru saja keluar dari dalam dapur hanya melongo. _'Apa adikku ini ninja?'_ pikirnya heran.

"Jack! Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku kalau sekarang tanggal 12? Kalau tahu, aku bangun jam 4 subuh!" ujar Claire yang langsung merapikan pakaiannya ke dalam tas. Terburu-buru sekali.

"Oh yeah? Seumur-umur aku tidak pernah melihatmu bangun kurang dari jam 6 walau hari itu sangatlah penting," cibir Jack yang juga merapikan barang-barangnya ke dalam tas. Beda dengan Claire, Jack memang lupa hari ini tanggal 12, tapi Ia bisa bangun pagi. Ia sudah selesai merapikan pakaiannya, tinggal barang-barang yang lain saja.

Claire memutar bola matanya. Ia tidak bisa melawan ucapan Jack karena itu memang benar.

Jack yang awalnya bersiul-siul ria, tiba-tiba menampakan ekspresi _horror_. "AKH! Aku lupa memberi makan hewan ternak!" teriak Jack sambil ngeloyor pergi.

Claire menghela nafas dan segera mengikuti Jack. Saat ia sampai di kandang ayam, terlihatlah Jack yang sedang dipatoki ayam.

Claire _sweatdrop_ di tempat.

Jack melambai-lambaikan tangannya sambil dikejar sapi, dombanya juga ayamnya. Hewan ternak itu mengamuk karena dari kemarin belum dikasih makan oleh Jack. "CLAIRE! Tolong aku! Tenangkan hewan-hewan ini!"

Claire menjulurkan lidahnya. "Tanggung jawab sendiri."

Urat kemarahan muncul di dahi Jack. "Kau.. Tidak ada lagi kare untukmu!" teriaknya sambil terus berlari.

Ekspresi Claire yang nyengir mengejek berubah menjadi terkejut. "APA? Baiklah, aku tolong," ujar Claire terpaksa. Dia lalu pergi ke ladang, dan berdiri di sana. "Bold, Timid, Hoggy! Aku minta mau minta bantuan kalian!"

Dan segeralah di hadapan Claire berdiri tiga Kurcaci mungil berpakaian ungu, hijau, dan kuning. "Ada apa, Claire?"

Claire tersenyum. "Hewan ternakku mengamuk. Bisa tenangkan mereka?"

Tiga Kurcaci yang ada di hadapan Claire tersenyum lebar. "Tentu!"

Claire dan para Kurcaci menuju ke kandang tempat dimana Jack menghindari amukan hewan-hewan itu. Tiga Kurcaci itu mengadahkan tangannya dan munculah sinar berwarna-warni. Hewan-hewan itu langsung tenang dan tidak mengejar Jack lagi.

Jack berhenti berlari dan langsung terduduk di tempat. Kecapekan terus berlari sekuat tenaga dari hewan-hewan yang walau gendut banyak makan tapi cepat juga.

Claire terkikik geli melihat ekspresi Jack yang seperti orang nyasar di padang pasir. "Terima kasih! Nanti kuberi kalian tepung!"

Tiga Kurcaci itu bersorak gembira. "Yay! Terima kasih, Claire!" teriak mereka senang. Dan beberapa detik kemudian, mereka lenyap.

Jack menghampiri Claire. "Hosh.. Hosh.. Ayo siap-siap."

Claire tersenyum penuh arti. Arti mengejek.

* * *

**Di tempat janjian, Hot Spring**

Terlihatlah di sana teman-teman Jack dan Claire yang sedang menunggu. Ada Rick ( dipastikan dia yang paling pertama datang ), Popuri yang memakai pakaian serba berbulu ( Claire bengong melihat hiasan telinga kelinci yang ada di kepala Popuri ), Gray yang selalu—sok—_cool_, Mary yang selalu membawa buku, Karen yang membawa tas punggung berbentuk lonjong ( yang lainnya yakin isinya _sake_ ), Kai yang entah mengapa tidak memakai baju tebal ( **voicebackround:** "_Hey, aku adalah pria musim panas! Tidak akan kalah oleh dinginnya salju! Hahahaha!"_ ), Doctor yang selalu memakai pakaian dokternya—yang di dalamnya tersimpan penghangat, dan Elli yang memakai tebal tapi membawa kotak P3K di dalam tasnya.

Claire yakin, dia yang barang bawaannya paling normal di antara semuanya. Si Jack bahkan membawa berbagai macam peralatan yang entah mengapa bisa muat dalam 1 tas.

Lho? Sepertinya ada yang kurang?

Rick menghela nafas. "Akhirnya kalian datang juga. Tinggal Ann dan Cliff yang belum datang."

**1 jam kemudian**

Dari kejauhan, terlihatlah 2 orang yang berkuncir rambut.

"Hey semuanya! Maaf lama menunggu!" ujar Ann sambil tersenyum lebar. Di belakangnya terlihat Cliff dengan muka capek.

'_Yeah, lama, lama sekali..'_ marah yang lainnya dalam hati.

Gray menatap Ann dengan marah. "Duh, Kakak! Kenapa cemberut begitu! Kami lama karena membantu Ayah menangkap tikus di loteng!" ujar Ann sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Gray. Gray tersedak karena kekuatan pukulan Ann.

Jack tersenyum lebar. "Semuanya sudah lengkap! Jadi ayo kita berangkat!"

"AYO!" teriak yang lainnya—kecuali Gray tentunya.

* * *

"_This morning I was on a picnic, sing songs with a happy heart, without any hindrance, toward a place of fun!_"

Claire menghela nafas. "Jack~ Ini bukan piknik!"

Jack mendengus. "_Let's climb a mountain, with happiness in the heart, follow the right path!_"

"Jack! Ini bukit! Bukan gunung!"

Jack tidak memperdulikan Claire. Dia tetap bernyanyi. "_Come along to climb the mountain!_"

Kali ini Kai ikut bernyanyi. "_Skip the obstacles that face, believe in yourself, you'll find the light on top of it._"

"_You'll find beautiful scenery, let's climb this mountain, follow the rainbow__!_"

Rick akhirnya ikut bernyanyi juga—setelah sekuat tenaga menahan hasratnya untuk menyanyi. "_Reach for your dreams, are in the top of the mountain, rest assured you can, together we do! Lalalalala~_"

Claire bengong menatap ketiga orang itu. _'Dasar trio kelewat aktif.' _

Karen yang berada di sebelah Claire hanya tertawa. "Sepertinya mereka senang sekali.."

Popuri ikut tertawa. "Ya, bahkan Kakak langsung memeluk ayam-ayamnya saat bangun pagi.."

Semuanya tertawa—kecuali Gray dan Rick yang memanyunkan bibirnya, ngambek.

Mary melihat peta Mother's Hill, bukit yang jika memasuki SPRING akan dipenuhi bunga-bunga bermekaran, jika memasuki SUMMER ditumbuhi pepohonan yang buahnya manis, jika FALL daun-daun berguguran sehingga membentuk pemandangan yang menakjubkan, dan jika WINTER salju menutupi semuanya.

"Sebentar lagi kita akan sampai di air terjun Harvest Goddess," ujar Mary sambil tetap melihat peta.

Tunggu, sebenarnya untuk apa mereka menyusuri Mother's Hill saat WINTER?

Mau tau?

_**Flashback**_

Jack, Rick, Cliff, Doctor, Kai, dan Gray sedang berkumpul di kamar Gray. Mereka sedang tidak ada kerjaan karena sedang WINTER. Kai entah mengapa tumben-tumbennya pulang padahal bukan sedang SUMMER. Dia beralasan salah melihat tanggal. Sungguh alasan yang tidak masuk akal.

"Hey, bosan sekali nih.." ujar Jack yang berguling-guling di kasur Gray.

Doctor hanya menghela nafas. "Benar. Di saat WINTER tidak banyak yang bisa kita lakukan.."

Gray memberi _death glare_ pada Jack karena mengacaukan tempat tidurnya. Jack hanya nyengir saja.

Tiba-tiba Ann mendobrak pintu kamar Gray. Kontan semuanya kaget. "HEY! Ayo turun ke bawah!"

Jack dan teman-temannya hanya saling berpandangan. Kemudian mereka mengikuti Ann turun ke bawah.

Terlihatlah Claire, Karen, Elli, Popuri, dan Mary sedang duduk bersama.

Cliff menaikan sebelah alisnya. "Ada apa sih?"

Popuri menyikut pinggang Elli dengan sikunya. "Elli, ayo ceritakan pada mereka!"

Elli menatap keenam cowok itu dengan muka serius. "Aku ingin memberikan sesuatu pada Nenek sebagai hadiah ulang tahunnya. Sesuatu yang sangat dia inginkan. Yang katanya hanya akan muncul saat WINTER."

Para cowok hanya menampakan wajah bertanya 'apa-itu?'.

"Bunga salju. Bunga cantik yang sangat langka. Bunga yang sangat ingin Nenek lihat sebelum waktunya dia..." Elli menundukan wajahnya. "Karena Nenek sepertinya sangat menginginkan bunga itu, aku ingin mencarinya. Maukah kalian membantuku?"

Hening.

Semuanya tersenyum. Hm? Tumben Gray tersenyum? =_=

"Tentu saja!" ujar Jack sambil tersenyum lebar—paling lebar diantara semuanya.

Doctor hanya tersenyum. "Tentu saja aku mau membantumu. Nenek Ellen itu pasienku, dan dia juga banyak membantuku!"

Gray hanya menaikan sedikit topinya. "Kakek Saibara akan ikut senang kalau Nenek Ellen senang."

Semuanya tertawa.

Cliff tersenyum. "Nenek Ellen juga banyak membantuku saat aku baru datang ke kota ini!"

Rick tersenyum lebar—lebih tepatnya tertawa. "Aku akan selalu membantu temanku!"

Elli tersenyum. Semua temannya mau membantunya. "Terima kasih.."

_**End of Flashback **_

"Yay! Air terjun Harvest Goddess!" ujar Jack sambil memainkan air kolam—tidak perduli walau air itu sedingin es. Mereka telah sampai di Air terjun Harvest Goddess.

Claire memaklumi sifat Kakaknya yang kelewat aktif. Dia menatap sekelilingnya.

Air terjun Harvest Goddess, tempat bertemunya Ia dengan pencuri yang menyebalkan.

Claire menepuk-nepuk kepalanya. _'Lupakan! Lupakan! LUPAKAN!'_ pikirnya. Tidak menyadari tatapan 'kenapa-tuh-orang?' dari Karen.

"Kau kenapa, Claire?" tanya Karen.

Claire tersenyum manis. "Tidak. Kepalaku terlalu dingin karena salju."

Karen hanya ber'oh' saja. Claire kembali duduk di pinggir kolam. Menatap keindahan air terjun yang ada di hadapannya. Air terjun tempat tinggal Harvest Goddess. Air terjun yang tidak akan beku walau sedang musim WINTER.

Popuri mendekati Mary yang wajahnya terlihat serius sekali melihat peta. "Mary, ayo bersenang-senang sebentar!" ujar Popuri sambil menarik tangan Mary.

Mary hanya pasrah diseret Popuri yang mengajaknya bermain salju. Memang salju di tempat itu banyak sekali.

Jack beranjak dari tempatnya. "Ayo lanjutkan perjalanan!"

* * *

"Mary, setelah ini kita ke mana?" tanya Popuri pada Mary. Mary yang sejak meninggalkan air terjun Harvest Goddess terus-terusan melihat peta hanya tersenyum. "Lake Winter."

Jack tersenyum lebar. "Aku tahu! Aku tahu tempat itu! Di sana banyak sekali berlian!"

Mendengar kata berlian, mata Karen langsung membentuk tanda '$'. "Huah! Ayo cepat ke sana!"

Sesampainya di Lake Winter, Karen langsung menarik Jack ke Lake Mine untuk mencari berlian. Rick, Kai, dan Cliff juga Doctor yang diseret mereka berdua untuk main skating ( Lake Winter beku saat WINTER, jadi bisa mengakses Lake Mine ). Claire langsung mengeluarkan roti dalam tasnya untuk menjawab perutnya yang sudah ribut minta makan. Mary—lagi-lagi—diseret Popury dan Ann untuk main skating. Dan Elli hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ melihat kelakuan mereka semua.

Setelah 1 jam, Karen dan Jack keluar dari Lake Winter. Tas Karen terlihat sangat penuh, dan sang empunya tas bersiul-siul ria. Sedangkan Jack terlihat sangat lelah. Bagaimana tidak lelah kalau disuruh memecahkan batu sampai lantai 13? ( 1 lantai saja sudah luas ).

Claire menawarkan rotinya pada Jack—ada bekas gigitannya pula. "Mau?"

Mata Jack berkaca-kaca seperti anak kecil yang baru saja diberi mainan. "Oh, my sister! Kau baik sekali!" ujarnya sambil memeluk Claire, bukan memakan rotinya.

Claire kesusahan bernafas karena pelukan Jack kuat sekali. "OHOK! Ja..ck.. Lepaskan.. Aku!" ucapnya susah payah.

Jack melepaskan pelukannya setelah Claire menggigit pundaknya. "Ehehehe.. Maafkan aku.."

Claire hanya mendengus kesal. "Lalu sekarang kita ke—"

"KYAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Semuanya langsung menoleh ke asal teriakan itu. "Ada apa, Mary?" ujar Rick langsung mendekati Mary.

"Peta itu! Peta itu diambil anjing liar itu!" teriak Mary sambil menunjuk kerumunan anjing yang berlari menjauh di kejauhan.

Jack langsung lari ke arah yang ditunjuk Mary. "Tunggu apa lagi? Ayo kejar anjing-anjing itu!"

Semuanya langsung berlari mengikuti Jack. Jack yang paling cepat karena dia biasa lari keliling kota tiap hari. Claire yang menempati posisi ke dua paling cepat. Dia berbeda dengan kakaknya yang selalu berlari tiap hari, karena dia keliling kota sambil berjalan.

"AKH! Anjing itu berbelok ke arah sana!" teriak Cliff tiba-tiba.

Kai hanya memiringkan kepalanya sambil tetap berlari. "Kau kenapa bisa melihat mereka dari kejauhan ini?"

"Ini..memang..keahlian..ku!" teriak Cliff—karena sedang berlari ucapannya terputus-putus—pada Kai.

Popuri hanya tertawa riang. "Anjing itu lucuuu~" ujarnya tidak nyambung.

Jack geram melihat anjing-anjing itu semakin menjauhi pandangannya. "SIALAN! ITU PETA YANG PENTING!"

Dan dalam sekejap Jack sampai di dekat anjing-anjing liar itu. Semua temannya menganga—ya, Gray juga. Bahkan salah satu anjing liar itu terkejut sampai tersungkur(?).

Anjing liar yang membawa peta berhenti setelah menyadari _death glare_ dari Jack.

"GRRR!" Anjing itu menatap marah pada Jack.

Jack ikut menatap anjing itu.

Terdengar bunyi percikan api tanda persaingan.

Anjing itu mundur, tapi terhenti karena buntutnya menabrak sesuatu. Sesuatu yang bercahaya indah sekali.

Bunga salju!

Jack tertawa lebar. "Teman-teman! Aku menemukannya!" teriaknya senang. Dia langsung memeluk anjing liar yang masih menatapnya marah. "Terima kasih! Karena kau kami menemukannya!"

* * *

Elli membawa bunga itu. Bunga berwarna seputih salju dan bercahaya terang. Bunga langka yang katanya hanya muncul sekali dalam 50 tahun.

"Benar-benar keberuntungan," Ujar Gray. Masih tanpa ekspresi.

Ann menepuk pundak Gray. "Kakak! Jangan terlalu pelit mengeluarkan ekspresimu!"

Semuanya tertawa—kecuali Gray yang mengeluarkan _death glare_-nya.

Claire hanya menatap jam tangannya. 13 WINTER.

Ya, mereka kemarin malam menginap di air terjun Harvest Goddess. Sekarang hari ulang tahun Ellen. Saatnya menyerahkan hadiah!

**Rumah Ellen**

"Nenek! Coba lihat apa yang kami bawa!" ujar Elli yang baru saja memasuki rumah. Diikuti Claire dan yang lainnya.

Ellen menoleh dari tempat duduknya yang berada di depan perapian. "Ada ap—"

Mata Ellen terbelalak lebar melihat apa yang dibawa Elli.

Dia langsung berlari—membuat yang lainnya teriak, "GYAAA! HATI-HATI, NEK!"—dan memeluk Claire bersama teman-temannya.

"Terima kasih.." ujar Ellen sambil menitikkan air mata.

* * *

_***FIN*

* * *

**_

**Aku tahu ini cerita aneh, gaje, dan alurnya kecepetan. Dan mohon maaf apabila lagu yang dinyanyikan trio kelewat aktif itu aneh.**

**Ini fanfic Harvest Moon ke duaku. Yang pertama sudah dihapus karena saking banyaknya kesalahan.**

**Nyaha~ Review please? :3**


End file.
